The hamhams at Point Reyes
by MoonShine101
Summary: DISCONTINUED as in im not writing it anymore
1. The news

**Hamhams at Point Reyes**

**uh hello again this is just a random story about the hamhams tagging along on my camping trip xD well uh enjoy!**

**ps:im going to do everything in bold and i dont know why xD **

**oh and pss:karma is my hamham(mariah thats me)and well just read the story xD**

**and psss:i know the hamhams are in japan so im going to make it an airplane trip to CA to fit the story better but the trip there was acually a two hour car ride.**

**disclamer:i do not own hamtaro but i do own my adventure so HA ebil disclamer! **

**Chapter one:The news**

**Karam is running to the hamham clubhouse to tell them about some important news.About two minutes later Karma arives at the clubhouse.**

**"GUYS GUYS YOU WONT BELIVE WHAT IM GOING TO TELL YOU!"yelled Karma as she opened the door.**

**"What is it Karma?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"Well you know my owner right? Well she and the others in her class are going on a trip to Point Reyes!"**

**"COOL!"yelled Hamtaro.**

**"I know right?"said Karma.**

**"Uh...Just one question..."said Hamtaro.**

**"What is it."**

**"Where exactly is Point Reyes?"asked Hamtaro as Karma sweatdropped.**

**"It's somewhere in America in this one place called California."said Karma while she was trying to think of the exact(sp?) location on the place.**

**"Well where ever it is can we come?"asked Sandy.**

**"Yeah but its only the hamhams that have their owner coming on the trip, so sorry guys."**

**(btw its the same class as lauras class but i moved them up to sixth grade)**

**"So that means that only,Hamtaro,Oxnard,Karma,Panda,Pashmina,Bijou,and Penelope could go."said Cappy with a sigh.**

**"Hey what about me, can't i go?"asked Boss.**

**"But who would keep the others company at the clubhouse if you go, i mean your the the boss,Boss."said Cappy.**

**"Well I guess i can stay, as long as you bring me back something kay?"said boss.**

**"Gotcha boss man."said Hamtaro as he saluted him.(i have no idea how to spell that.)**

**"So Karma, when are they leaving?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Uh...let me think... in about..."said Karma as she started counting in her head,"about one week, it gives them time to pack,cancle anything they have during the week there,and anything else they need to do."finished Karma.**

**Then Oxnard raised his hand.**

**"Yes Oxnard?"said Karma.**

**"Are there going to be any smores?"asked Oxnard as everybody sweatdropped.**

**"Most likley yes,They are going to go to a campfire you know, or is it campsite, either way its going to be fun!"said Karma as she punched the air.**

**"Okwee okwee okwee okyou."said Penenlope.(translation I hope there isn't going to be any cats.)**

**"Most likely not."said Panda.**

**"Dude so wish i could come."said Stan.**

**"Sounds-zuzuzu-like-zuzuzu-fun-zuzuzu-"said Snozzer inbetween snores.**

**"Well we should start packing right?"asked Pashmina.**

**"There is going to be food there right?"asked Oxnard.**

**"We are going to go on some adventures right?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"And where not zleeping on the ground right?asked Bijou.**

**"And I dont know kay?"said Karma getting annoyed by all of these questions.**

**"Well I'm going to start packing."said Pashmina.**

**Then Pashmina went to her room got her pink suit-case and went back down.**

**"You dont bring suit cases you bring duffle bags."said Karma.**

**"But I don't have a duffle bag."said Pashmina.**

**"Well then why dont you get one?"asekd Karma.**

**"Don't you have some one you needs karma?"asked Pashmina getting really annoyed.**

**"You could have just said leave!"said Karma as she went to her room.(btw she's a hamham now.)**

**"This should be interesting."said Panda.**

**--------------------------**

**hoped you liked the first chaptie!**

**bye bye**

**mariah.**


	2. Notice wow i do alot of these

**errrr can someone help me ... i just need an idea of them getting ready but the rest i can handle... i've been **

**trying to think of something but well i couldn't**

**the chapter has to have this ham named sparky and he has a huge crush on karma xD **

**well if you can help me i'll make a oneshot for you! and if its more than one then well i'll make a oneshot for all**

**of you that help me:D**

**thanks**

**mariah**


	3. Gettin there

**The hamhams at Point Reyes**

**hello sorry for the wait.**

**and thank you to all of you that have helped me**

**i was kinda busy with my new story so after this chapter i'm going to work on VD then the new chapter of LLITHHW wow...err well**

**ENJOY! and i might use some ham chat!**

**oh and and dicied not to type bijous accent but just read it as if she has an accent.**

**oh and the camper hams are the hamhams that are going on the camping trip.**

**disclamer: for the last freakin time i dont own hamtaro!**

**and im making peneolpe talk cuz its a hassle typing okwee and okyou and putting down the translation**

**Chapter two: Gettin there**

**It was 7:00am the camper hams were getting there stuff together since they were going to leave to go to the cars to go to the airport to go to Point Reyes, in about...3 hours. They were all tying there sleeping bags up, but Oxnard, who tried 5,555,555 times finnally cracked.**

**"WHY CAN'T I FREAKING TIE THIS STUPID SLEEPING BAG!"yelled a rather very angry Oxnard.**

**Oxnard Yelled so loud that...**

**Somewhere in Point Reyes...**

**"Whats all that yelling?"asked the Camp manager.**

**"Well I hope the class thats coming here isn't that loud."replyed another manerger.**

**"Yeah I hope."**

**Back to Japan.**

**"Here let me help you."said Bijou as she tied Oxnards sleeping bag in under 30 seconds.**

**"Errr..I knew that.."said Oxnard as he stared blankly at the sleeping bag.**

**"No problem, glad that I could help."said Bijou.**

**"Hey Bij, do ya need any help carring you stuff?"asked both Boss and Hamtaro.**

**"Yes, thank-Q Hamtaro."said Bijou as she and Hamtaro went to her room to get there stuff leaving Boss to sulk off.**

**"Hey Karma, when should we leave?"asked Panda.**

**"Hmm...In about... two hours and thirty minutes."said Karma.**

**"Ok."**

**Then Pashmina asked, "Hey Karma are we going to sleep in tents or cabins?"**

**"Cabins, and yes were going on hikes, to the tidepools, and campfires.Does that answer all of your questions?"asked Karma.**

**"Yes, thank-Q"said Pashmina as she walked off to talk to Penelope.**

**After about two hours and thirty minutes Karma asked, "Ok so everybody went to the bathroom right?"**

**"Yes..."said all the camper hams in unsion.**

**"Ok, good lets go!"said Karma as she and the rest of the camper hams went off towards the cars, lucky the cars were only about a ten minute walk away. Then suddnely Oxnard yelled.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!SOMETHING IS MOVING IN THAT BUSH!"yelled Oxnard.**

**"What?"yelled the camper hams together.**

**Then a brown and white hamster jumped out of the bush and right in front of them.**

**"Hey guys!"yelled the hamster.**

**"Who are you?"asked Penelope.**

**"I am SPARKY!"yelled well do I have to say?**

**Sparky was a brown and white hamster with brown ears and brown arms. He was wearing a necklace that looked like a thunder bolt and has a mark on hit stomach that looks like a thunder bolt.**

**"Oh hey Sparky, I haven't seen you in a while."said Karma.**

**"You know him?" asked Hamtaro.**

**"Of course I do, he used to travle with me, well until..."said Karma.**

**FLASH BACK TIME!**

_**"Hey Sparky?"asked Karma.**_

_**"Yeah Karma?"replyed Sparky.**_

_**"Why do you always travle with me?"**_

_**"Well I uh..thats..err, well I can't tell you."**_

_**"Ok then.."**_

_**"I errrr...gotta go."said Sparky as he ran off.**_

**END FLASH BACK**

**"After that he never travled with me again,"said Karma, "well anyways, Sparky wanna come with us?"**

**"Shure ok."said Sparky as they started walking again.**

**After about nine minutes of walking they reached the cars. But since the hamsters were small they could all fit in to one car but they'ed have to get in before the put the bags in so the went off to a part in the car were the humans couldn't see them and where they wouldn't get smushed by the bags.**

**Then they found a nice safe place where the humans couldn't see them and were they wouldn't get smushed by the bags.**

**After about forty-five minutes they arrived at the airport.**

**The camper hams sneaked into one of the girls purse and just waited till they got on the plane to get out.**

**After about another fiftneen minutes the got on the airplane for the trip to California. Then after all the students fell asleep which took about ten minutes the camper hams crawled out of the purse to explore the plane!**

**But just when they got onto the walking lane they...**

* * *

**haha cliffy and yay i finnaly did another chapter! and for those of you that helped me i hope you remember who it is im going to make a one shot for you so just tell me the plot characters extera...**

**see ya in the next chapter!**

**Mariah**


	4. Arrivle at the Campsite

**The hamhams at Point Reyes**

**HI again sorry for the wait and im going to update Valentine Disaster soon!well enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclamer:I dont own hamtaro..sad i know.**

**Chapter Three: Arrivle at the Campsite**

* * *

**RECAP**

_**But just when they got onto the walking lane they...**_

**END RECAP**

**FOUND A CAT UNDER A SEAT! Well it was in a crate but still!**

**"EEEK A CAT!"yelled Pashmina.**

**"Don't worry Pashmina, It's in a crate."said Bijou**

**"Yeah, but still! It's a CAT!"whined Pashmina.**

**"It's not like its going to escape and chase us."replyed Bjiou.**

**"Uh, guys, the cats escaping."said Panda.**

**And indeed the cat WAS escaping! Unfortunally for our little camper hams the owner forgot to lock the cage.**

**"Just one thing."said Sparky.**

**"And that is..."asked Karma.**

**"RUNNNNNNNN!"**

**"ROWWW!"meowed the Cat.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Meanwhile back in the Clubhouse...**

**"Man, I bet the others are having a better time there..."sighed Sandy.**

**"Yeah..."agreed Cappy.**

**Back at the Plane...**

**"YOU KNOW I BET THE OTHERS ARE HAVING A BETTER TIME THAN US!"yelled Hamtaro.**

**"YA THINK?"Sparky said sarcasticaly.**

**"Wait right there kittens!"said the 'cats' owner.**

**"Rowww..."whined the Cat.**

**"Now go back in your cage."said the owner as he put the cat back in the cage.**

**"Few, that was close."said Pashmina.**

**"We should just stay put for now..."said Karma as she and the others went under Laura's seat.**

**After about 18 hours of doing nothing they finnaly land at the airport.**

**"Uh oh we better get in the bag now.."said Karma as she and the others ran to the girls purse, luckly she left it on the seat to get her bag in the over head compartment.**

**"Oh theres my purse,"said the purse girl,(lol xD)",gosh why is it so heavy? Oh well."**

**Then after about 2 hours of driving, and about 1 hour at the Bear Valley Visitor Center or the BVVC, they finnally made it to the Point Reyes Campsite.**

**"Finnally where here!"said Sparky as he streached.**

**"Oh, look! theres the cabins! I heard one of the boys say that cabin four was haunted!"said Hamtaro. (yes one of the boys did say that .-.)**

**"If it's haunted im not going anywhere near that cabin!"said Pashmina.**

**"Come on Pash, it'll be fun!"said Panda.**

**"Let's go check it out!"sugested Karma.**

**"Uh uh! I'm notz going anywhere near zat cabin!"whined Bijou.**

**"Come on Bij! It'll be fun!"said Hamtaro as he dragged Bijou to Cabin four.**

**"Eh, might as well follow.."said Sparky as he and the others went to Cabin four.**

**But right when the Camper Hams reached the door of Cabin four..(hey that rhymed! im a poet and i didnt even know it! lol xp) a girl hamster that was white with black spots on the lower part of her body, she also had on a hamster sized dark dark blue cap.**

**"Where do you think that your going?"said the hamster.**

**"Uh.. in cabin four..."relpyed Hamtaro.**

**"You don't want to do that!"**

**"Why?"**

**" 'Cause that place is haunted you do not want to go in there! You could be eatin by the crazy racoon that lives in there!" she replyed. (yes there really was a racoon living in cabin four)**

**"Oh thanks for the tip uh whats your name?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"Oh sorry! My name is Surviva! (as mel says its pronouced 'Sir-vee-va)Who are you?"**

**"Oh I'm Hamtaro, and thats Pashmina, Panda, Penelope, Bijou, Oxnard, Karma, and Sparky"said Hamtaro as he introduced the 'camper hams'.**

**"Well it's nice to meet ya'll! It looks like the humans are going into the cabins right now so we should find our own place...how 'bout cabin four!" Surviva sugested.**

**"I zout you zaid zat there waz a crazy racoon in there."said Bijou.**

**"Yeah I did but where friends!"said Surviva as she walking into a hole that was in cabin four's door.**

**"Ok..."said Sparky.**

**"Hi there Mr. Racoon!"greeted Surviva.**

**"Hey there Surviva.."said the racoon.**

_GASP_** IT SPEAKS!"said a frightened Pashmina.**

**"Ok this way!"said Surviva.**

**"Ok Hamtaro will go on that bed, Bijou will go on that one, Penelope will go on that one.."said Surviva as she told the camper hams where to sleep.**

**"Wait, can't we choose where we get to sleep by ourselevs?"asked Pashmina.**

**"No."**

**"Why"**

**"Because..."Surviva began,"IM THE LEADER NOW PUT YOUR STUFF ON THAT BED!"**

**"Ok ok, Miss bossy."**

**"And Sparky, you can choose wherever you want to sleep.."said Surviva hoping that he would choose the one next to hers. (haha i changed something if you dont mind mel)**

**"Uh, thanks, I'll go on that one."said Sparky as he pointed to the one right next to Karma's bed.**

**"Acually, SCRATCH THAT! Your sleeping in the one next to mine!"said Surviva.**

**"What if i don't want to?"**

**"YOUR SLEEPING THERE AND THATS FINAL!"yelled Surviva with the anime fire eyes.**

**"EEK! Ok ok ok! Just don't kill me!"said Sparky as he threw his stuff on the bed next to Surviva's.**

**"Now why would I do that?"said Surviva trying to look as inocent as possible.**

* * *

**Ok im stopping right there!**

**and thank you mel for letting me use Surviva!**

**And again sorry for such the long wait!**

**Mariah**


	5. Smores? Where?

**The hamhams at Point Reyes**

**HOLA! again sorry for the wait and im going to update Valentine Disaster soon!well enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclamer:I dont own hamtaro or surviva mel does :)**

**Ps:this might be short**

**Chapter Four:Smores? Where?**

**RECAPS!**

_**"YOUR SLEEPING THERE AND THATS FINAL!"yelled Surviva with the anime fire eyes.**_

_**"EEK! Ok ok ok! Just don't kill me!"said Sparky as he threw his stuff on the bed next to Surviva's.**_

_**"Now why would I do that?"said Surviva trying to look as inocent as possible.**_

**ENDRECAPS!**

**"So what do you want to do now?"asked Karma.**

**"We'll go on a hike!"said Surviva.**

**"But-"began Bijou.**

**"WERE GOING ON A HIKE!"yelled Surviva.**

**"Ok ok ok!"yelled Bijou,"just don't kill us on the way."**

**"Be careful not to be seen by the humans! Or that won't be good!"said Surviva as they went out of Cabin 4.**

**"See ya Surviva!"said Mr. Racoon.**

**"Bye Bob!"said Surviva.**

**"Bob?"said Pashmina.**

**"Don't ask"said Bob.**

**"So where going to hike all the way to the humans firepit!"said Surviva.**

**"Wait, firepit"said Hamtaro.**

**"You know, to cook smores!"said Surviva.**

**"SMORES? IM COMING SMORES!"said Oxnard as he ran to the firepit.**

**"OXNARD WAIT!"said Hamtaro as he and the others ran after Oxnard.**

**When they got there about 10 minutes later they found Oxnard eating a bag of marshmallows.**

**"Hey Oxnard, save some for us!"said Sparky.**

**"They'll be to stuffed to even walk by the time there done."said Karma.**

**"Wait! You guys the humans are coming!"said Pashmina.**

**"EVERYONE HIDE!"said Surviva.**

**Then Oxnard and Sparky left there marshmallows and went to the nearest hiding spot..under a bench..**

**"No! You guys over here!"said Bijou.**

**But it was to late, they humans had already gotten to the benches.**

**"Hey Kevin, is it just me or did you hear hamster squeals?"said (Im using my classmates but its me saying it) well me..**

**"Nope, I think your going dilusional Mariah."said Kevin.**

**"Yeah he's right."said Jesse.**

**"Oh shut-up!"I said as I hit them both on the back.**

**"Hey!"said Jesse and Kevin in unison.**

**"Thats what you get for calling me dilusional!"**

**"Hurry! While they're fighting!"said Pashmina as Sparky and Oxnard ran to the bushes.(because we were in the front of the class)**

**"Ok I think I'm going dilusional now! I hear them to!" said Kevin.**

**"Whatever."said Jesse as they all sat down.**

**"Hey someone at the marshmallows!"said Andrea.**

**"Opps..."said Oxnard.**

**-sometime later-**

**"That was close."said Surviva as they walked back to Cabin Four.**

**"Yeah, if it wasn't for Oxnard, then we wouldn't have to go threw that!"said Sparky.**

**"Hey you ate the marshmellows to."said Oxnard.**

**"Yeah, but I wasnt the one who went running to the fire pit just because you heard the word smores!"said Sparky.**

**"Ok you got me."  
**

**"Well guys, it's getting late we should go to bed."said Bijou.**

**"Yeah your right."said Hamtaro.**

**"Okwee."said well Penelope.**

**"Night Bob."said Surviva.**

**"Night Surviva."said Bob.**

**Then someone came into Cabin four.**

**"Hey look at what I found! I found a couple of-**

* * *

**haha cliffy i know it was short but thats all i could come up with!**

**lol see ya!**

**Mariah**


	6. That was close& UNPACKING YAY

**The hamhams at Point Reyes**

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating! but I've just been forgeting to update! And i want to update all my stories befor i go to camp! I'll be leaving on the 29th! And I'll be gone for ten days! So im just typing as much as i can lol :P well enjoy the story! Oh and sorry if its a bit shortish but im really having bad writers block! Gosh i get writers block alot! lol :p**

**ps:remember only certain hamhams are on this trip.**

**pss:luckly my teacher made the class, including me, to write a book about it so we did and i wont forget it..(greeeeeeeeeeat)**

**Psss:and to the other two who gave me ideas! dont worry im going to use them!**

**Pssss:Oh and whatever looks like this 'instert word here', means there saying it sarcasticly.**

**Psssss:Why are you still reading these?**

**Disclamer:no i do not own hamtaro or surviva!**

**BTW:This is going to be short! but hey i've seen shorter!**

**Chapter 5:That was Close,and unpacking!yay!**

**Recap!**

**"Well guys, it's getting late we should go to bed."said Bijou.**

**"Yeah your right."said Hamtaro.**

**"Okwee."said well Penelope.**

**"Night Bob."said Surviva.**

**"Night Surviva."said Bob.**

**Then someone came into Cabin four.**

**"Hey look at what I found! I found a couple of-**

**END REACAP**

**old flashlights! Now we have some flashlights!"said (one of my classmates) Juan.**

**"JUAN GET OUT OF CABIN FOUR RIGHT NOW!"yelled (my) the teacher.**

**"Uh oh.."said Juan as he ran out of Cabin four. (yes that acually happend lol)**

**"That was close!"said Hamtaro.**

**"Ya think?"said Sparky.**

**"Ok..why don't we unpack our bags?"suggested Surviva.**

**"Eh..."said the Camper Hams.**

**"UNPACK YOUR BAGS!"yelled Surviva. She yelled so loud that...**

**-In Cabin Two-**

**"Do you hear hamsters squealing?"asked Andrea.(my bff :D)**

**"Um..no..ok Drea, your losing it!"I said! (lol)**

**"I think your right..."**

**-back to cabin four-**

**"OK!"the others yelled back.**

**"Can someone help me get my bag up to the bed?"asked Pashmina.**

**"Eh..."said the boys.**

**"Will someone help me?"asked Karma.**

**"Don't think so.."said Sparky.**

**"Oh but I 'love' a strong boy who helps a gal carry things."said Karma, oh so sarcasticly and flirtatiously.**

**"OK!"said Sparky as he carried Karma's bag to her bed.**

**"Thank you Sparky!"said Karma.**

**"Your Welcome!**

**"What about me?"asked Pashmina?**

**"OK ok , fine."said Sparky as he carried Pashmina's bags to her bed.**

**"Thanks!"**

**"Uh huh..."said Sparky as he carried his own bag up to his bed and started to unpack it.(just think about it, a hamster on a human sized bed... lots of room dont ya think?)**

**"Um.. Sparky?"Surviva started.**

**"NO!"**

**"FINE!"**

**Then they ended the day with laughing alot of survivas yelling and FINNALY going to sleep.**

* * *

**ok my first! i think first.. TIME not ending in a cliffy! FEEL SPEACIAL! lol**

**over and out**

**mariah**


	7. Very Important! AN MUST READ!

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Im sorry Guys but im going to Discontinue Hamhams at point reyes, its not really going anywhere and I'm just not really "in" to writing this anymore, but i might also discontinue Secrets to but i might not if i get hit with a BRILLIANT idea! lol :P but dont worry I'm still doing Lovelife, its going to be a long story, like alot of chapters lol, one time i saw a story with 40 chapters! so anyways im just going to stop writing this:( **

**over and out! -Mariah-**


End file.
